


from the moment i start liking you, not a single day has been ordinary

by wvvjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bang Chan is Soft, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Compilation of Drabbles, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kim Woojin is Soft, Lowercase, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, They're soft for each other, Unbeta-ed, just woochan being there for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvvjin/pseuds/wvvjin
Summary: hi guys! so i decided to make this into a compilation of drabbles because i make stupid decisions a lot of the time and this seems like one of the times. basically this will be all woochan, but if there's any chapters with any other pairings i'll make sure to tag them in the tags. updates are irregular, but i'll try my best ^^if you decided to stop by, i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoy writing this :) thank you in advance for reading and onwards!





	1. everybody needs somebody to help them out, and you know i could be that someone

“chan, they’re starting a vlive.”

“don’t care. don’t move.” chan snuggled further into woojin’s warm chest, slightly covering his face with woojin’s jacket. the elder sighed, if chan ended up getting drool on his shirt one more time, he’s dragging him to the stylist so they could face the nagging together. 

woojin threw his leg over chan’s and fished out his phone from his pocket. he could clearly see the both of them lying down on the floor in the background of hyunjin’s vlive. the younger was chatting midlessly with seungmin who’s out of shot before jeongin came over and plopped himself next to hyunjin, effectively blocking woojin and chan who were sprawled out behind them. they were getting ready before going on stage for their performance, and chan decided to drag woojin with him to sleep on the cold floor. with their comeback, chan had been busier than usual, sleeping and eating just in between schedules. even woojin hadn’t been able to drag him to bed at night. so whenever chan wanted to catch a nap, best believe woojin would be there next to him.

“sweetheart, let’s move to the couch, it’s much more comfortable there.”

he could feel chan shaking his head on his chest. it tickled a little so woojin ruffled his hair and let out a soft chuckle. “no, i’m comfortable here.”

“but we’re in hyunjin’s live. the fans are going to see us like this.”

“let them. they ship woochan anyway.” chan tightened his grip around woojin’s midriff, pulling the elder impossibly closer.

woojin smiled and unlocked his phone. pulling up the camera app from his phone, he glanced towards hyunjin and jeongin, making sure they’re still out of sight before snapping a few photos of chan’s gentle facial features. he wondered how the man who could look charming and dangerously sexy on stage with his powerful dance moves and captivating voice was the same man who was drooling on his chest with soft snores leaving his mouth. no one really knew this side of chan, not even changbin who slept in the same room with him, and woojin didn’t mind to keep it all to himself. 

hyunjin and jeongin moved from their place, going around the room to interview everyone, and woojin could feel his panic arising. chan was fast asleep, and he didn’t want to wake the younger man up from his fully-deserved nap, so in an attempt to look natural and not look like he’s crushing hard on the blond, he quickly opened the youtube app and tried to look for some music. he almost dropped the phone on chan’s head when jeongin crashed next to him, demanding to know what he was looking at but he got it all under control. he totally got this. 

“hyung, what are you doing?” jeongin shrieked a little too loud and woojin shushed him down out of habit, hand quickly coming down to pat on chan’s back to coax him back to sleep. jeongin eyes widened and he instantly apologized, not realizing the situation. 

“i was just looking for some music,” he whispered, and hyunjin thrusted the device closer into woojin’s face to pick up what he’s saying. he rolled his eyes, and jeongin suppressed a laugh behind his hands. jeongin motioned for hyunjin to keep quiet, to let chan get some sleep and hyunjin nodded from behind the camera.

“chan hyung is sleeping. he’s been working very hard these days, so we can’t bother him. sorry, stays. but woojin hyung is here,” hyunjin whispered as he tried to zoom in to chan’s face. woojin put up a hand in front of the camera, and it quickly became a race on who could get to chan’s drooling face first, hyunjin’s camera or woojin’s large hand. jeongin couldn’t contain his laugh in when the eldest member covered chan’s whole face with his palm while also pulling on his jacket to hide the leader even more. hyunjin giggled, and woojin couldn’t help but broke a smile when chan stirred.

“how could you expose your leader like this?” woojin’s betrayed tone sent jeongin scrambling up, pulling a still giggling hyunjin with him to bother the other members. woojin peeked to see if chan woke up, and let out a relieved sigh when the younger still had his eyes closed. 

“i don’t mind if they see me drooling though.”

woojin shifted a little to adjust both him and chan, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. “maybe, but i just want them to go away.”

chan looked up, and woojin had to restrain himself from kissing the younger on his puffy eyes and pillowy cheeks. he glanced around the room, spotting where hyunjin and jeongin were at the moment before planting a quick kiss to chan’s forehead. chan hummed contently, and dived once more into the warmth that was woojin’s broad chest.

“go back to sleep. we still have a few more hours.”

woojin didn’t miss the soft ‘i love you’ from chan’s lips, and he ignored minho’s eyes rolling as he smiled.

“i love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woochan is rising these days and I'm living again 
> 
> anyway, tell me if you liked it! or if you hate it just tell me I'm lonely come talk to me in the comments section lol
> 
> thank you for reading!


	2. what is life without you

“hello, guys. it’s chan again. i hope you’re enjoying the song cover i released earlier today. and don’t forget to let me know which song you want me to cover next!” chan threw out a peace sign and adjusted himself on his chair. reaching past beyond the recording camera, he grabbed the cup of lavender tea from the shelf and took a sip.

“i don’t know why it’s there,” he chuckles, finishing his third cup of tea for the day. ever since he got introduced to the beverage, it had become the only thing he ordered every time he went to the cafe. seungmin didn’t even ask for his order anymore, he straight away started making the drink as soon as chan walked in through the door. 

“okay! so, i thought today i’m gonna record some sort of vlog? because on the last one you guys seemed to be enjoying that so today i think i’ll do another one. i don’t actually have any plans today, though,” he let out a breathy laugh as a notification came in on his phone. his smile instantly widened.

“alright, i forgot about this, but apparently changbin and jisung are coming over so we can work on our assignment. they’re coming up right now, so i’m gonna go buzz them in. i’ll be right back.” he placed a hand to the camera, slightly contemplating on whether to pause the recording or to just let it run. he then decided on the latter. 

running out of the room, he almost stubbed his toe over the couch but stopped himself on time. changbin and jisung were already in front of his front door and he could almost hear the elder of the two grumbling under his breath. he unlocked the door and jisung quickly latched onto him while changbin grunted how it was cold outside yet chan took two years to let them in.

“be grateful i even let you in.” he dragged the both of them into his home studio, explaining about the vlog he’s recording at the time and asking if it’s okay for him to keep recording as they work. jisung lit up at the idea of making a cameo in chan’s video again, and changbin didn’t even care. he’s so sleep deprived, he just wanted everything to be done with so he could go home and cuddle his boyfriend for the next two days. 

“hey guys!” jisung all but ran towards the camera, making kissy faces at it until chan pulled him away and gave him a disgusted look. he laughed and changbin plopped himself at the couch on the side, staying positively out of camera shot. chan sat himself on his spinning chair, clicking open some windows on his computer to look for their half-finished assignment. 

“so,” his eyebrows crinkled as he browsed through the hundreds of files he’d gotten too lazy to sort out, “jisung and changbin are here!” 

jisung waved enthusiastically from beside him, almost falling off his own chair. changbin shouted out a small hi, trying to wave from his position but he’s too far away for his hand to make it into the shot. chan snorted. 

“they can’t see you, changbin. your arm is too short. anyway!” he clapped his hand, bringing all attention to himself before changbin could say anything. the younger was left gaping at the insult chan threw him as he wondered what he ever did to be disrespected like this. 

“i’m not gonna be talking a lot, because we are gonna try to finish this today, although i personally think that’s highly impossible, but we’ll see. changbin looks ready to kill but if you’re seeing this, that means i survived,” he chuckled. changbin threw a pillow at him. “okay, let’s do this. i’ll see you guys in a few hours.”

changbin was determined to finish the assignment, so they spent a good six hours camped out in the studio. chan’s camera died halfway through, but he hooked it to the charging port and he let it ran again. jisung helped himself to some hot chocolate, courtesy of chan’s kitchen, as changbin and chan played the track over and over again to check for room for improvements. another 30 minutes past before they finally decided to call it a day and wrap everything up. 

“after almost seven hours, we did it! we finally finished our track and as much as i want to play it for you guys, i can’t. i’m sorry! but trust me when i said it’s really good. as expected, from our changbinnie,” he grinned and pulled the younger into a headlock. changbin laughed and pushed chan away. 

“are you guys gonna go home now?”

“jeez, hyung. of course we are, you don’t have to kick us out,” jisung pouted as he put on his jacket. chan turned to the camera and rolled his eyes. 

“show yourself the way out. and lock the door behind you!”

changbin nodded and gave a salute to the camera before shutting the door close behind him. chan sighed a heavy sigh. he slumped back in his chair, checking the time on his phone. there were a few texts but he didn’t even bother opening them. 

“guys, i’m so glad it’s done and over with. you don’t know how much this assignment is stressing me out like, it’s crazy. because the lecturer is super strict, and i don’t think anyone has ever gotten an A in his class. i’m not expecting an A though, i just hope we don’t fail this,” he said with a laugh, eyes trailing over the various tracks and assignments scattered across his desktop. he’s trying to sort everything out, dragging the appropriate documents into the right folders. a knock came on the door, and he turned around so quickly that he accidentally knocked his knee under the table.

“channie? are you okay? i heard something fall.” woojin peeked his head in, eyebrows raised in a concerned manner over the sound of possible disaster. chan picked up a cup, the one jisung left behind earlier. it’s fortunately empty. chan would hate it if there’s hot chocolate all over his floor. he might call jisung to come and clean that up if that happened. 

“the only thing falling is me falling for you,” chan smirked, throwing the elder boy a wink and finger guns. woojin just laughed, full teeth on display and eyes turning into soft crescents. chan turned to face the camera and giggled when woojin came in and hugged him from behind. 

“look who’s home,” he reached up to trap woojin’s face in his palms and laughed as he squished the elder’s cheeks.

“i’m home,” woojin puffed out his cheeks and they laughed again. he bent down and placed a soft kiss to chan’s temple, the younger’s smile never leaving his face. 

“finish up in here and come out later. i’ll make dinner.”

chan gasped exaggeratingly, wiping away fake tears from his eyes as he looked up to woojin. “are you a gift from the god himself?”

woojin just chuckled and pulled himself away from his boyfriend. “is there anything you want for dinner?”

“do we still have shrimp katsu?”

“i think so?” woojin tilted his head. he figured maybe there’s a few more left from the other day. “do you want that?”

“with some rice please.” chan grinned, eyes twinkling despite the dim lighting of the studio. 

“alright, baby. come out when you’re done.”

\--

woojin didn’t find any shrimp katsu, but they did have a lot of shrimp so he concluded he would just made it from scratch. a few google search later, he found himself standing by the sink, shaping the mixture in his hands before coating it with eggs and breadcrumbs. he’s humming to some sort of tune, which he didn’t recognize until later that it was one of chan’s many self-composed tracks. the younger made a lot of amazing tracks and wrote the most meaningful lyrics. he also had the most beautiful voice woojin had ever heard of. when chan jokingly said he’s a triple threat when they first met, woojin brushed him off but discovered himself falling a few feet deep for him in just a couple of weeks. he never doubted chan again after that.

he heard the door opening and closing from the hallway, and soon enough excited footsteps joined him in the kitchen. chan’s loud screech would make him go deaf one day, and he didn’t know what to feel. the younger was still carrying his camera with him and recording himself. woojin let him, looking over him from his place with a small smile on his face. chan came over behind him and looked over his shoulder with his camera. 

“what are you doing?” he slurred out the last word to which woojin wondered if he’d been drinking. but then he realised that chan wasn’t sleeping well so maybe he was just sleepy. 

“your shrimp katsu.”

“what? i thought you said we have some more?”

“well, apparently no.” he almost hit himself in the face with the camera as he attempted to turn around to face the blond. chan laughed and pulled the camera away. 

“you guys probably don’t know this, but woojin really cooks well. it’s his fault, he’s the reason i gained a few pounds when we started living together-”

“how is that my fault?”

“and like, i’m not sure if you guys have tried it but he makes the best kimchi alfredo pasta! like, kimchi flavored alfredo pasta, right?” he turned to woojin and the elder nodded. chan hummed.

“it’s like the regular alfredo pasta, but with kimchi. the first time i had it, i almost cried. i’m not even joking,” he said in a deadpan voice, eliciting a loud laugh from woojin. his laughter rumbled through his body and chan joined him, chuckling and tightening his hold around woojin’s slim waist. 

“it’s true. there were legit tears in his eyes and i got worried if it tasted bad or something,” woojin said, eyes not leaving the assortments of sizes of the shrimp katsu in the tray in front of him. chan planted a quick kiss to his cheek and peeled himself away from woojin. 

“i’m not gonna let woojin expose me more, so i’m gonna stop here. well, i hope you guys enjoyed this! i know it’s not much, but still,” he giggled, adjusting the camera in his hand, “i think i have to go help woojin with dinner. i’ll see you guys next time! bye!” he threw out his signature hand sign and swiftly ended the recording. putting the camera on their dining table, he shuffled towards woojin, trapping him once again in his arms as he nuzzled the elder’s warm shoulder.

“i thought you’re helping me with dinner?”

“will do. just give me a moment. i miss you.”

“we saw each other this morning, sweetheart.”

“you woke me up, kissed me on the lips and went out the door in less than five seconds,” chan whined, and woojin playfully nudged him on his ribs.

“i was running late.”

“i know. so let me stay here for a while. i’ll help you in a bit.”

“thank you, channie. i miss you too.”

in his world of chasing deadlines and sleepless nights, woojin was the only thing that kept him alive. and he wouldn’t want that any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching keemi's soolbang with dong on youtube and she is honestly the cutest istg and I'm so happy that they're married! they're so cute ahshsjdhdjs
> 
> comments and kudos are deeply appreciated ^^ thank you for reading!


	3. when the thunder scares you, i'll be here to comfort you

kim woojin is fearless. he went bungee jumping twice, and enjoyed every second of it. he went on the roller coaster four times when they were at the amusement park, each time happier than the last. haunted house doesn’t scare him, in fact he is slightly amused with the confused looks on the workers’ faces when he laughed and smiled instead of screaming and running away. he wanted to go to the cage of death when they went to australia but chan told him it’s so far away and they’re running on a tight schedule. so he pushes the idea to the back of his head and hopes for a day when he would have to chance to visit the place.

so, in conclusion, kim woojin is not scared of anything.

except for awful thunderstorms.

kim woojin hates thunderstorms.

so when he wakes up in the middle of the night to get some water and hears the roaring thunder in the near distance, he pulls his covers over his head and curses. all this while he’s been a deep enough sleeper that he doesn’t wake up during storms. on one night he decided to get thirsty, the world has to pull this joke on him. he doesn’t find it funny at all.

no one knows his fear for the storm. except for chan, but that is by default considering they’re actually one soul and one body at this point. jeongin cringes every time chan smiles at woojin and exclaims loudly that he doesn’t need to see his second parents being extra loving towards each other. minho glares when they sit next to each other, and woojin glares back because is it really his fault that the younger is too much of a coward to man up and confess to changbin?

the howling sound of the wind snaps him out of his sleepy daze. he turns on his side and peeks from under his covers to see that the balcony door is slightly open. harsh droplets of rain breaks in through the small gap and wets the floor. he wonders how minho isn’t awake to the sound yet.

when nobody can be his saviour, he has no choice but to be the eldest member he actually is and gets up to fully close the sliding door. the sudden gust of wind sends shivers up his shirtless body. he internally curses whoever left the door open as he tiptoes across the room, mindful of the flashes of lightning outside their dorm. he winces when one lightning seems to strike close to where their building is, covering his ears and waiting for the booming sound to arrive. he hates himself for being such a coward. he hopes jeongin isn’t awake, and although he knows the younger won’t make fun of his fear, who’s to say he won’t do it just to poke fun of the elder?

woojin takes a few deep breaths, braving himself and striding forward to close the door in one swift motion. he accidentally lets his guard down, so when the lightning strikes the ground a few buildings away, he flinches away and falls back on the floor. he’s not sure if he screamed. maybe not because no one seems to wake up. something creaks from behind him and he turns around so fast he probably gives himself a whiplash.

“woojin? sweetheart, are you okay?”

the familiar voice sends a feeling of ease and comfort rushing down woojin’s trembling body as he scrambles up to wrap his arms around chan’s neck. the younger man is caught off guard and almost gets thrown back if his feet betrays his steady footing.

woojin lets out the breath he doesn’t realise he’s holding in when chan circles his arms around his back. he sees another lightning from the corner of his eyes and tightens his hold around chan. the younger doesn’t have to ask to know what’s happening, and woojin is thankful for that. chan places soft kisses on woojin’s shoulder, rubbing soft circles on his back to comfort his rapid heartbeat.

“shh, hey, it’s okay. it’s fine, i’m here.”

“this is stupid, chan,” woojin’s voice wavers, and he wants to kick himself.

“it’s not stupid, pumpkin. come, let’s go to the living room.” chan tries to pull away from the other, but woojin just holds on tighter, pouting.

“bitsy, come on, we can’t walk like this,” chan chuckles, and woojin reluctantly loosens his grip but still refuses to meet chan’s eyes as he lets chan pulls him by the waist towards the living room. woojin has questions on why there’s a laptop opened with a few blankets and pillows thrown around in the living room, but he decides not to say anything.

“get comfy, muffin. i’ll get some water for you.” chan disappears before he can complain and drag him into the mountain of blankets with him. the curtains are drawn open, and he has half the mind to close them, but then he remembers how chan sometimes works better on rainy nights. that explains the many windows open on chan’s laptop. the younger must’ve been working in the living room as to not disturb changbin in their room. chan is too selfless sometimes, it makes woojin angry.

chan plops down next to him, careful not to drop the glass of water he’s holding in his hand. “are you okay?” he asks, handing the glass to the elder who takes it gratefully.

“yeah, i’m fine.”

“you should’ve texted me or something. i could come and cuddle you,” chan rests his back against the couch, lower lip jutting out and he blinks innocently at woojin. the elder smiles.

“how would i know that you’re still up. what are you doing, anyway?”

“i woke up and it’s raining heavily so naturally, i got inspired,” chan laughs, “so i came out here to work on that inspiration.”

woojin puts the now empty glass on the side, leaning into chan as he pulls up the document he’s been working on. “how’s it going so far?”

“not much. although i do have an idea on how the song is going to turn out.”

“i’m sure it’ll be great.”

chan smiles gently as he pats on woojin’s cheek. “it’s not even done yet, sweetie.”

“but i know it’ll be great. like all your other masterpieces,” woojin says, snuggling up into chan’s exposed chest. he runs his finger down the smooth expanse of skin illuminted by the light from the laptop.

“why are you shirtless? aren’t you cold?”

“i could ask you the same thing.”

woojin scoffs. “answer me, asshole.”

chan lets out a soft whine. “because i always sleep without a shirt, angel. you didn’t sleep in my bed for 13 days and you’ve forgotten about it already.”

“you counted?”

“the days that i have to sleep in my cold bed all alone and having to endure changbin’s snoring on my own without my baby bear cuddling me?”

woojin blinks in disbelief.

“yeah, i counted.”

“you’re insufferable.”

“yet you love me anyway,” chan grins, pearl white teeth on full display.

“not for long if you didn’t turn that off and cuddle me.”

chan laughs again, his voice floating in the cold living room like butterflies on a bright summer morning. he puts everything away, and within seconds, have woojin trapped in his arms as they snuggle up against each other. woojin smells like vanilla, soft and sweet and enticing. it lulls chan into a daze. he hums to the notes of their own song under his breath, aware of his soft and steady breathing. chan kisses the top of his head and woojin stirs.

“the kids are gonna complain tomorrow.”

“i can hear hyunjin’s ‘ohmygod can you not have sex in the living room’.”

“it’s even more scandalous now that we’re both shirtless.”

“i don’t care. give me my cuddles, kim woojin.”

\--

“i saw woojin’s hyung shirt on the floor and i could just hope that they didn’t make out in our room before coming out here.”

“minho hyung, with all due respect, shut the fuck up. they’re gonna wake up,” changbin sighs, rolling his eyes and eyeing the two eldest hyung wrapped around each other under the blankets. if he could get past them without waking any of them up, they’re going to get a chilly morning surprise when he opens the door and let the cold air in. but he’s underdressed too, and he’s not trying to die this early in the morning.

“i might want to go cuddle them too. they look so warm and cozy like that,” felix yawns and stretches his limbs. seungmin is taking too long to make the coffee.

“what if they’re naked under all that?”

“you can actually see chan hyung’s leg out in the open and he’s wearing pants.”

“let me go and check.”

“minho hyung, what the fuck?” felix’s eyes are now wide open as minho’s sly smirk is plastered on his face.

“let him, felix. he just wants to see woojin hyung’s dick.” changbin gives up. it’s too early and he doesn’t get enough sleep to be dealing with a mischievous hyung and his stupid ideas.

“well, if you let me see yours then i wouldn’t want to look at woojin hyung’s.”

felix gasped and seungmin almost dropped the coffee maker. changbin’s cheeks and ears blushed bright red.

“i’m sorry, minho hyung. but what the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking if i should do some other pairings too? what do you think? and if you want me to write other pairings too, which pairings do you want to read? like, the possibilities are endless although i am in love with lee minho these days its unfair how he could look so beautiful all the time its an insult to me 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading!


	4. and mona lisa wishes she could be a masterpiece like you

chan is not exactly tired. his limbs hurt from all the dancing earlier, but he relatively feels okay. not quite sleepy, but not really want to do anything either. he can hear the younger members screaming at each other while playing video games, can hear minho yelling for them to quiet down from the kitchen, can hear seungmin rolling his eyes at changbin. he contemplates going over to join them, but he figures a little time alone would be beneficial for him. so he pulls over the blanket over his body and takes the phone from the side of his pillow. well, hyunjin’s pillow because he still doesn’t want to climb up to his bed.

 

he scrolls through twitter mindlessly, only being mindful enough not to accidentally retweet or like the fans’ tweets. his eyes are drooping by the second, but he never wants to leave this bed. will hyunjin be mad if he sleeps here tonight?

 

“bang chan.”

 

the voice jolts him awake and he almost drops his phone onto his face. woojin walks in with only a towel drapped around his lower half with water droplets still dripping from his hair. woojin never really bothers to dry his hair.

 

“what.”

 

“nothing. just checking if you’re asleep.”

 

“if you don’t yell at me, maybe i was still asleep,” he mumbles, hiding slightly under his covers. he sees woojin shirtless all the time. but seeing woojin shirtless right after his shower is not common. they haven’t shared a room in a long time, anyway. so he can’t help but let the blush travels up his face and to the tip of his ears.

 

“wait what? i didn’t yell at you. were you asleep?”

 

“almost.” chan stretches on the bed that doesn’t belong to him as woojin rummages through minho’s wardrobe.

 

“sleep in your own bed, channie,” woojin says and pulls out a shirt that chan recognizes as his. his eyebrows scrunched up in his forehead.

 

“hey, that’s mine.”

 

“yeah. i wonder how it got in here,” he drops the shirt to the floor, reminding himself to fold it back later when he finds what he’s looking for. minho sorts his shirt by color now that he doesn’t put them in bundles, and the amount of black shirts starts to make woojin feel dizzy. he just wants that one shirt he likes to wear to sleep.

 

“what are you looking for?” chan voices out his concern when he realizes woojin is still standing by the wardrobe, pulling out drawers by drawers.

 

“my shirt. i saw minho wearing it last week, and he said it’s in here somewhere.” woojin stops momentarily to fix the the towel from sliding down the lower half of his body. he is not planning to get naked in here.

 

chan is functioning with just two hours of sleep, and so his mind overdrives and his filter doesn’t work properly. it happens regularly, but usually everything gets poured into a sheet of paper and the various windows open on his computer. so when woojin raises an eyebrow towards him but says a quiet “sure”, chan has to backtrack to remember what exactly he let slipped from his mouth a few seconds earlier.

 

“you can go ahead, i want my shirt back and i want it now.”

 

chan scratches the back of his head. “uhh, go where?”

 

woojin looks at him with confusion. “my bed?”

 

“what?”

 

“you said you wanted to sleep with me tonight.”

 

“oh,” is all chan manages to get out past his lips. he wants to knock his head to the wall. he really just asked woojin to sleep with him tonight, and he managed to forget what he said.

 

“yeah, oh. surprising. last time you asked me that was during the first few weeks we moved into the dorm. i thought you hated it because you never asked again. anyway, go ahead and make yourself comfortable. i’ll be there in a minute.”

 

“okay,” chan mutters and walks quickly out of the room. he can’t handle any more embarrassment. he wants to just go and sleep before woojin returns so he doesn’t have to do anything that people who sleep together did.

 

he can definitely tell which bed belongs to whom even when it’s the first time he’s in here since all the moving. felix’s is somewhat clean, just a few shirts randomly thrown on the bed but all the plushies are neatly arranged on the side of the bed. changbin’s blankets are a crumpled mess on his bed on the top bunk, and chan sighs out of relief that he doesn’t have the required height to properly see what other mess is on his bed.

 

woojin’s bed looks much more comfier than his own. the covers are slightly askew, probably from when the older of the two tossed and turned in his bed earlier. his phone is placed on the table, and there are no traces of dirty clothes anywhere near his bed. ted is propped up near his headboard, so chan dives in face first into the bed and pulls the teddy bear to his chest. he turns around in time to see woojin walking in with his shirt already on.

 

“i see you found the shirt.”

 

“i had to go ask minho and apparently it’s in your drawer,” woojin rolls his eyes and gives chan a pointed look. chan looks surprised.

 

“really? oh right, i wore them to sleep two nights ago.”

 

“why didn’t you tell me? i spent all those time searching through minho’s wardrobe, and you could’ve just told me…”

 

chan is getting very good at tuning someone’s out, especially when he feels exhausted and just not in the mood to interact. he’s done that a lot to jisung when the boy can’t seem to stop talking about nothing in particular. so when he caught himself staring down woojin’s long, muscular legs, he lets his thoughts surfaces and blocks out woojin’s nagging on the background.

 

there are scars, of course, from when they stumble and scrap their knees too hard on the wooden floor of the practice rooms. there’s a new cut, near woojin’s left ankle, and he remembers it from when he accidentally dropped a knife and that tool managed to graze the skin. chan has never wanted to punch a knife so bad in his life. woojin pulls up his shorts, and chan stares at the muscles flexing as he wiggles his way through the towel and the shorts. the short ends up too high on his thigh and chan catches a glimpse on his powerful, strong hamstrings and quadriceps that beat his own in their thigh-wrestling game. woojin doesn’t seem like the person who actively does his workouts, so imagine chan’s surprise when woojin wouldn’t even budge during their match. the tanned skin glimmers under the soft light of the room, and chan finds himself sighing dreamily at the sight.

 

“chan.”

 

chan snaps out of his daze and notices woojin standing in front of him. “what?”

 

“you’re staring.”

 

chan almost chokes on his own saliva, so he tries to make himself smaller behind the teddy bear in his arms. “no i’m not.”

 

“you’re obvious, chan. you’re probably drooling too.”

 

“i’m not!”

 

woojin chuckles and crashes next to chan. “move over, i don’t wanna fall off the bed.”

 

chan reluctantly scoots his way nearer to the wall as woojin gets comfortable. the elder of the two pulls him closer by the shoulder, and chan instinctively lays his head on woojin’s chest and circles his arm around his midriff.

 

“so what are you thinking about?” woojin’s soft shoulder rubs lulls chan away from the reality. he can feel his consciousness slipping away, and he fights the yawn threatening to make its way past his lips. woojin hums some random melody as he takes the remote to turn off the lights. the steady rise and fall of his chest makes chan feels warm and cozy. chan thinks he’s intoxicated.

 

“you,” chan blurts out, not realizing what he actually said before it’s too late to take back. but woojin laughs that gentle laughter, and chan wants to throw out all caution into the air.

 

“i’m flattered, but why exactly?”

 

“a masterpiece like you should belong in the museum. what are you doing here next to me?”

 

“perhaps we’re both in the museum, because you’re certainly a masterpiece too.”

 

chan hits woojin’s chest with little to no force. “you’re a terrible flirt.”

 

woojin just smiles as he pats down chan’s messy locks. “go to sleep, chan. let me be the one admiring your beauty.”

 

in the room lit only by the moonlight streaming in from outside the window, chan’s soft blush doesn’t go unnoticed by woojin. he lets a smirk stretches itself across his face. chan really is a masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was writing another pairing i swear but then this came out of nowhere and i just- i had to. i'm sorry asdjdjdjk
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
